Blue Diamonds, Emerald Tears
by Elphaba Thropp-Tiggular
Summary: Elphaba makes a mistake and doesn' know how to deal with it. Are all of Elphabas secrets going to be revealed. What about the perfect and hansome Fiyero. And will Galinda beable to deal with all the drastic changes. Horrible with summaries but please read. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of wicked or any of the characters. 

She was embarrassed. Ashamed. As she was walking back to her dorm, she thought back to the night before. She knew going to Galinda's party last night was a bad idea. She got to her dorm and opened the door to a very worried and angry Galinda

"Elphaba Thropp, where did you go last night?" Oz she sounded like my mother.

"That is none of your business" Elphaba said as she sat her coat on her bed

" Averic saw you leave the party last night... With Fiyero" Galinda said flatly but struggled getting the last part out. Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks. Elphaba didn't say a word but Galinda knew it was true.

"Why" was all Galinda could say she wanted to scream at Elphaba, tell her what a horrible friend she is. But all she could say was why.

"Galinda it wasn't like that, nothing happened" that was a lie. Something did happen, but she was too drunk to stop him. But in reality she wanted him. No, needed him.

"We just went back to his dorm because the dance was getting really crowded. We watched a movie and talked. Then at about midnight I was going to leave but he told me to stay because I was still kind of drunk so I fell asleep on his couch then I got up and left. That's it that's all that happened."

Oz she hadn't lied to Galinda so much in the few mouths she had known her. Galinda was taken by surprise. She felt bad for jumping to conclusions but something still didn't sound right.

"Well why don't we get dressed and go get Boq and Fiyero, and go to breakfast." Elphaba said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

There was an awkward silence that filled the group that morning. Finally, Boq decided to speak

"So how is everybody?"

"Fine" the three mumbled in unison and all fell into silence. Elphaba looked at the clock and realized she would be late for her first class. She excused herself quickly and left. Fiyero followed her since they had the same class. As soon as they left, Galinda got up and left in the other direction leaving Boq there all alone. She held her head low so no one could see the tears streaming down her perfect face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wicked or any of the characters. 

When Elphaba reached her class, Fiyero finally caught up to there.

"Elphaba wait" oz she was fast

"What do you want Fiyero" she said flatly

"Can we talk"

"Not now Fiyero; we have class" she said harshly. There was no one in the hall so he grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the supply closet. After about two minutes of pulling back and forth he finally picked her up and took her in the supply closet. When they got inside he sat her down and locked the door.

"Elphaba please talk to me"

"What's there to talk about?"

"You know wha..."

"I know what you mean. But why do you want to talk about it" she turned towards him, "we were drunk, we had sex, and that's it. Nothing more. Galinda thinks nothing happened so everything can just go back... normal". She sat in the stool that was next to her. He heard the struggle in her voice at the end of her little rant. There was complete silence. Nether of then knew what to say. Fiyero really wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't want to scare her off. Finally he divided to break the silence

"Elphaba" he said as he sat down next to her, "just listen before you speak. Ok" she nodded. He took a breath and began.

"I like you. Like more than friends like you," her head shot up and opened her mouth to say something, "let me finish." She closed her mouth,

"I've just been too much of a coward to say anything, and you know as well as I do that Galinda is madly in love with me, and I couldn't break her heart, but after last night, I mean come on Elphaba, we had quite a few drinks but I know that if you didn't want to sleep with me you would of stopped me. But you didn't." She didn't say a word and looked at her lap. Fiyero knew he was winning.

"Do you have anything to say "he asked grabbing her right hand gently. She could only think of two words to say,

"Why me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked or any of its characters:**

* * *

After talking in the supply closet for about an hour, they decided to get out of there before someone saw them and jump to conclusions. Fiyero was going to find Galinda. While Elphaba on the other hand was going to find Averic.

As Elphaba was walking under a tree, something hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and saw Averic in the tree.

"Oh hey El, how's it going?"

"Averic get down here, we need to talk."

"Ok, ok" he said as he climbed down "no need to be so harsh" she grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the tree.

"What exactly did you tell Galinda last night?"

"Why do you care?"

"Listen, if you ever think you want to have kids, you should tell me" his eyes got wide

"You wouldn't"

"Try me." He sighed " ok, all I told her was that you two left at around nine because she was looking for both of you" he said defeated.

"And then"

"That's it" she was just about to knee him before he stopped her just in the nick of time

"Wait" she stopped. "Then I made a joke about why you two left. She got defensive and left, that's it. I swear." She let go

"I'm sorry, it's just Galinda's mad at me and..."

"It's ok"

"Ummm... I have to go bye" and she left hastily.

* * *

"Hey Galinda" Fiyero found her sitting on a bench outside of Craig Hall. She looked up. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying "Galinda what's wrong"

"Fiyero we need to talk."

"Ummm... Ok"

"Where are we at, in our relationship, I mean." He wasn't expecting her to ask a question like that.

"Well actually, I'm not too sure. Why do you ask?"

"Fiyero, I may not be smart, but I'm not stupid. I can see the way you look at Elphaba. The way you look at her is how you used to look at me." She paused and Fiyero didn't say anything. And he didn't have to, so she continued. "I think it would be better for us to..." She struggled to spit out the last part "break up." She looked at him to see what his reaction.

"Well..." Fiyero began, "I would have to agree with you on this one. I mean don't get me wrong. You're an amazing girl, but think about it we were a perfect pair physically, but not emotionally." She nodded, and they stood up." One last hug" she nodded and they hugged. As Fiyero started to walk away, she had one question that had been in her mind.

"How long" she said right before Fiyero turned the corner. He turned around and looked at her

"For a while" and with that he left.

* * *

**Please R and R. I know the chapters are short but they are going to get longer. Thanks.**


End file.
